Deji
Deji Olatunji (December 9, 1996), also known as ComedyShortsGamer '''or '''CSG, is an English Gaming YouTuber. He was born in London to Nigerian parents and lives in London up until now. He creates FIFA and random game videos, often with his brother and/or Dad. Deji acquired a lot of his fame, and viewers, from being on his brother's, KSIOlajidebt, or KSI's videos. According to Deji, he has a dog named Willy as mentioned in one of his videos. Trivia * Some of his older videos frequently featured content from the video game Halo 3. * His channel has earned over 5 million subscribers & over 1 Billion views. * He frequently features his brother KSI in his YouTube videos. List Of Subscriber Milestones Deji Hit 100 Subscribers On December 31, 2011. Deji Hit 250 Subscribers On January 27, 2012. Deji Hit 500 Subscribers On February 3, 2012. Deji Hit 750 Subscribers On February 9, 2012. Deji Hit 1,000 Subscribers On February 14, 2012. Deji Hit 2,500 Subscribers On April 4, 2012. Deji Hit 5,000 Subscribers On April 9, 2012. Deji Hit 7,500 Subscribers On April 19, 2012. Deji Hit 10,000 Subscribers On April 24, 2012. Deji Hit 25,000 Subscribers On June 4, 2012. Deji Hit 50,000 Subscribers On August 28, 2012 Deji Hit 75,000 Subscribers On October 27, 2012. Deji Hit 100,000 Subscribers On November 19, 2012. Deji Hit 200,000 Subscribers On February 5, 2013. Deji Hit 300,000 Subscribers On March 31, 2013. Deji Hit 400,000 Subscribers On May 24, 2013. Deji Hit 500,000 Subscribers On July 8, 2013. Deji Hit 600,000 Subscribers On August 10, 2013. Deji Hit 700,000 Subscribers On September 5, 2013. Deji Hit 800,000 Subscribers On October 7, 2013. Deji Hit 900,000 Subscribers On October 29, 2013. Deji Hit 1 Million Subscribers On November 18, 2013. Deji Hit 2 Million Subscribers On June 29, 2014. Deji Hit 3 Million Subscribers On December 22, 2012. Deji Hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 30, 2015. Deji Hit 5 Million Subscribers On August 28, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones Deji Hit 5,000 Video Views On January 2, 2012. Deji Hit 10,000 Video Views On March 3, 2012. Deji Hit 25,000 Video Views On March 21, 2012. Deji Hit 50,000 Video Views On April 5, 2012. Deji Hit 75,000 Video Views On April 11, 2012. Deji Hit 100,000 Video Views On April 16, 2012. Deji Hit 250,000 Video Views On May 5, 2012. Deji Hit 500,000 Video Views On May 21, 2012. Deji Hit 750,000 Video Views On June 9, 2012. Deji Hit 1 Million Video Views On June 25, 2012. Deji Hit 5 Million Video Views On October 14, 2012. Deji Hit 10 Million Video Views On December 4, 2012. Deji Hit 25 Million Video Views On March 4, 2013. Deji Hit 50 Million Video Views On July 11, 2013. Deji Hit 75 Million Video Views On September 28, 2013. Deji Hit 100 Million Video Views On November 17, 2013. Deji Hit 200 Million Video Views On April 30, 2014. Deji Hit 300 Million Video Views On July 28, 2014. Deji Hit 400 Million Video Views On October 3, 2014. Deji Hit 500 Million Video Views On November 30, 2014. Deji Hit 600 Million Video Views On January 16, 2015. Deji Hit 700 Million Video Views On February 25, 2015. Deji Hit 800 Million Video Views On April 6, 2015. Deji Hit 900 Million Video Views On May 17, 2015. Deji Hit 1.0 Billion Video Views On June 23, 2015. Deji Hit 1.1 Billion Video Views On July 24, 2015. Deji Hit 1.2 Billion Video Views On August 28, 2015. Deji Hit 1.3 Billion Video Views On October 9, 2015. Deji Hit 1.4 Billion Video Views On November 21, 2015. Deji Hit 1.5 Billion Video Views On January 2, 2016.Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views